Midnight Musings
by GwenCooper92
Summary: As Danielle lay there her min reeling at everything she has and everything she has lost, she always knows that someone will be there to catch her hen she falls, set between Unlikely Hero and New Kids On The Block


Danielle lay on her bed a small smile on her face. Everything was going perfect. She had a family, a mum, a cousin, an aunty. People who love her.

But still that person who had made her have this wasn't with her. No matter how long she had been gone it still hurt her. Danielle pulled herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. It was the middle of the night and the soft glow from the streetlamps hit her eyes.

She crept across her room and looked at the photos on her drawers. She picked up the largest of the pictures and brushed her thumb against the cool glass covering. In the picture was her and Stacey grinning broadly in front of the stall. Stacey had her arm around Danielle's shoulders and a cuppa in the other.

Danielle smiled at the photo. That was the day that Callum had rode them home in a Pedicab and Danielle had passed out drunk in the back of it. Tears pricked at her eyes. She put the photo down and mused on what had happened in the past few month's.

She remembered the kidnap. Danielle shivered. She didn't know whether it was from the cold draft sweeping into her room or the thought of Archie. It had only been a month since it had happened and her body was still healing. Two ringed scars were on her chest and stomach and they were still healing. As was the blow to the back of her head.

She hadn't heard from Sean since that night. Though Danielle was sure she had seen him wandering around the square a few times. She still savored those few precious moments they had spent with each other.

_I can't believe how much I miss him_ she thought to herself as she walked over to her window. She had always known that what they had was different. The danger it posed for them to be together was one of the attractions. But she shook Sean from her head and her eyes flicked across her room.

It was completely different from her room back in Telford. Her room there was a bright pink and hundreds of teddies were scattered across it. But this room was different. It was a light blue and had several photos hanging on the walls. The only teddy in site was Digby who was lying on the bed.

No matter how hard she tried to block Stacey out she knew it was impossible. She knew the only way that she had escaped death during the kidnap was because Stacey had been watching her and had given her the will to go on. The only reason she was here was because Stacey had gave her life to save Danielle's.

She pulled back her curtain and net and looked out. Soft drizzle rained down outside. The square was completely empty except for someone who was sat at one of the benches in the square his hood up. He looked vaguely familiar, well his build did. The figure had their back turned to the window as he looked around. When Danielle looked hard enough she saw writing on the back of the jacket.

The words Adidas were written across the jacket in a piercing white. And that's when she knew who the figure was.

She quietly scurried across her room and threw her trouser's on over her shorts. She then threw on one of her hoody's and exited her room. Danielle crept as quietly as she could down the creaky stairs and managed to get to the door.

* * *

Once she had closed the door behind her she set off across the square. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, what would his reaction be like when he saw her.

As she rounded the corner the man still had their back turned to her.

"Hey" she said and the figure spun around quickly.

"You shouldn't be out here Dan, catch a cold" the man replied walking forwards.

Danielle smiled the rain patting at her face. The man was now stood in front of Danielle and he extended his hand and rubbed her cheek softly.

Danielle leaned into the contact and wrapped her hand around his.

"It's nice to see you" Danielle said looking into the man's eyes.

"I could say the same but I've seen you quite a lot recently" He replied smiling under his hood.

"So it is you I've been seeing around, but whenever I look again you're gone" she said back accusingly.

"Yeah" he answered grinning again.

"So how you been Sean" she said as she pulled away from him and sat down on a bench. He followed suit and sat down next to her.

"I've been fine, well as fine as living on the streets can be" he said back sarcastically.

"No need to tell you how I've been, you probably know" she chuckled back and looked at him. He looked tired.

"Yeah, how you feeling" he asked quietly looking at the young blonde in front of him.

"I've been holding up, still quite sore but other then that okay" she said back sweetly.

"I'm not surprised" he replied back slowly. Danielle took his wet hand in her's and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you" she said from nowhere.

"For what" he said surprised looking at the blonde.

"For everything, for saving my life, for being there for me, for being you" she said back innocently.

A small smile graced his lips and he turned to face her.

"I think that's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me" she said back quietly.

"Well it shouldn't be, honestly Sean" she replied back as she twisted her body to face him.

"You should go home, you'll get ill being out here" Sean sighed as he got to his feet. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to.

Danielle stood up also and as he turned to walk away she grabbed his arm.

"Will I see you again" she asked as he turned back around to face her.

"I hope" he said and he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hands wrapped around his waist as she pushed herself closer to him. His hand's got lost in her hair as they stood there in the rain.

The two parted and Sean rested his forehead against Danielle's head breathlessly.

"Me too" she said breathlessly looking up at him. She kissed him again. The kiss was slow and their tongues waltz around each other.

Danielle pulled back and smiled.

"See you around" she said and turned away from him. He watched as she walked away and he called out to her.

"Danielle" he said and she turned back around to face him.

"Yeah" she answered. The rain began to get heavier and the drops stung her head through her hood.

"I'm always there, I'll be with you, just like Stacey is" he smiled.

"Just like Stacey" she grinned back and she turned back towards the house.

Sean was stood there and watched as she walked away from him. His heart ached for her to turn back around and run to him but he knew they could never be like that. As her footsteps died away he looked on quietly. His eyes were bright and he smiled widely.

_I'll be there for you, that is a promise_ he thought. He then turned on his heel and walked through the rain and back to wherever he came from.

As Danielle got back to her door she took one final glance over her shoulder. As she did her eyes met him, it seems he had done the same thing. And with one last smile she entered her house and shut the door quietly.

* * *

Danielle lay on her bed a small smile on her face. Everything was going perfect. She had a family, a mother, a cousin, an aunty a family who loves her. And two guardian angels that she knew were always there, in the sky and in the shadows. And with that thought she shut her eyes and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So this is set in between Unlikely Hero and New kids on the block. Will be doing a few more of one's like these so don't wory. Oh and sorry for the delay on New kisds on the block, only just got my computer's back from being cleaned so will be doing that shortly. Review if you liked :D.**


End file.
